


Steel Cage Love Match

by amyfortuna



Series: Flashslash Ficlets [4]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, flashslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-27
Updated: 2006-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Simon, Jayne, and River are trapped in this steel cage....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel Cage Love Match

Bars of steel surrounded them, snapping shut with a precise clang that spoke of high craftmanship.

“Well, this is a pretty pickle to be in,” Jayne said, looking around the cube as though he were taking its measure. “And me without even my gun.”

River glanced about, too, her eyes darting from seam to end, calculating, measuring. “Designed to fit three men,” she whispered. “They did it wrong if they wanted me.”

She smiled, her gaze at the bars almost wistful, as if she were wishing for opponents more worthy of her. Simon stepped up beside her. “What do you see, River?” he asked.

“Stars and moonlight,” she answered, turning that wistful gaze on him. “Bend the stars, break the moon. Steel cages cannot hold me.”

She did not move for a long moment. Jayne prowled the cage looking for a weakness himself, and beyond the cage to see who had been so foolish as to try to trap them here. Once freed, he was going to blow their gorram heads off for the insult.

River’s movement, when it came, was so swift as to be almost lightning-fast. Bars rippled in the moonlight for a tense second, and she was out, laughing, on the other side.

“I will fetch the firefly,” she told Simon, and set off, running across the wide expanse of sand.

“Girl could’ve at least given me my gun,” Jayne grumbled. “How else ‘m I s’pposed to protect you?”

Simon laughed, turning to face Jayne. “I think we’ll manage,” he said. “That just leaves us killing time until she gets back.”

Simon slid closer to Jayne. “You think we can find something to occupy the weary time?” he whispered, soft and hot into Jayne’s ear.

“I think we might just,” Jayne answered, and bent to kiss Simon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a flashslash prompt (Challenge 4). The words were: steel cube measure wistful.


End file.
